Playing The Queen
by Eventide
Summary: A friendly card game between friends. Don't ask me why I wrote it, I couldn't tell ya Rating is for a lot of sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no marvel characters.

Author's Note: If I've messed up Cable let me know. I don't really know much about him, but I needed a third male and he seemed to fit. So if I've messed up please tell me so I can fix any mistakes.

Playing the Queen

************************************************************************

"Cards anyone?"

It was an innocent question. Said out of habit when things were quiet and boredom had settled over the mansion like a heavy blanket. And as was custom, those within ear shot readily accepted the escape from the lulling silence and inactivity.

"Chere, you wanna play?"

The woman laying on the floor of the rec room brushed back an errant strand of brown and white hair from her face, not bothering to look up from the book in front of her. Languidly she turned the page.

"Whatcha playin'?"

"Ladies choice, darlin'."

She turn on her side to better look at the stocky man who had said that. He was already seated at the card table. A beer and an ashtray were positioned off to his right. He held a smoldering cigar in his teeth as he looked at her, expectantly. In fact, all three men were looking at her that way. As if something was hanging on whether or not she accepted. 

She could almost picture how she looked to them right then as she lay on her side. Her breasts pressed out against the low neck of her black tank top, her white streaked brown hair spilling over the arm that supported her head, her other arm draped languidly along her hip. The expanse of her long, toned legs were exposed, her low riding denim shorts barely covering her firm, round bottom, giving them all just one tantalizing peek of red bikini underwear. She must have looked quite alluring. A pleasant distraction from the heavy monotony enveloping the house.

She knew why they had asked her to play. There was the fact that they were all friends of course, but their real motives were clear to her. They were seasoned card players, they all gambled very well. And she seldom ever played anything but solitaire. She was easy pickings, and something delectable to look at during the game. Well, perhaps she'd just show them what they were up against.

She turned on her stomach again, closing the book. She pushed herself up to her knees and stretched like a cat, her shorts riding up just a little more, making the view that much better. She got to her feet and stretched again, this time her hands lifted her hair up off her neck as she bent backwards. She dropped her hair and it spilled around her in a mass of wild, unruly curls. 

She smiled at the three of them as she sat in the empty folding chair at the table. They were pretending, each in his own way, that they hadn't been watching her little stretching exercise. Remy was shuffling the deck. Cable was leaning down to retrieve a pencil he had purposely knocked off the table. And Logan was rapidly becoming fasinated with the fresh cigar smoke cloud floating over the table. The game was won before it even started.

"Y'all know how ta play Hearts?"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: ** indicates thoughts. 

If you enjoy this story you may like reading my Once Upon A Time: Snow White. It runs along the same theme of unstated sexuality. *cough* ShamelessPlugShamelessPlug!

Playing the Queen

************************************************************************

Hearts was one of those games that you could either bet money or just play for fun. It was relatively simple, everyone must anti at the beginning of a round, and at the end of every round you paid for every pay card you collected (a heart), and double for the Queen of Spades. This for certain was a betting group.

Remy dealt out the first round of cards. Rogue picked each on up separately, placing them in suit order in her hand; Clubs, Diamonds, Spades then Hearts. After quietly considering, she chose three cards to pass to her left, to Remy. She passed him the 2 of clubs, the King of Diamonds, and the Queen of Spades. The cards she received from Logan nearly had her grinning, not one Spade, which gave her an empty suit. The game had begun, and she knew where the Queen was in the first hand. Not a bad way to begin.

She "Broke Hearts" on the second hand. Giving Nathan a point. And in the third and fourth, she passed her only remaining hearts to Remy and Logan. Two suits empty, a decided advantage. She proceeded to run the hand until Nathan tossed out a low club she couldn't get under. The round ended with her taking two hearts. Remy only had the one. Nathan only took five, and Logan had gotten trapped with the Queen of Spades and the rest of the hearts for 18 points. She wasn't in first true, but it was only a point away from her. And the game was far from over.

Nathan dealt the next hand, and Rogue sectioned the suits off. She passed two clubs and a high Diamond to Logan. She received nothing too bad, no Queen of Spades. But that didn't count for anything. On the third hand clubs were lead and Rogue was trapped in the suit, forced to through the King. Nathan had none and threw out the dreaded Queen.

*We'll jus' see 'bout that.*

Rogue wrought her revenge quickly, managing to stick Nathan with all the rest of the pay cards. Making his score 2 points more than her 15. Logan was still last with 19, but Remy hadn't taken any. 

*Oh no, that's not how this is gonna play out, sugah. Time ta show ya who's best.*

The next few rounds, Rogue stepped up her earlier visual assault. For one hand she leaned forward, her breasts resting on the edge of the table, her cards held up in front of her face. Half way through the hand she sighed deeply, making her ample bosom heave on the table. Nathan took nearly half the pay cards. But she still took the Queen.

In another round, she shifted her body sideways. Her legs exposed to Remy's quick, and frequent glances. She crossed them, he swallowed. She bounced one leg, making her breasts bob with the motion. Poor little Cajun. He took nearly every card, including that damn Queen. Now the scores were getting high and Logan was in the lead.

*That's easily fixed.*

As the hand was being dealt, by sheer luck one of the cards tossed to Rogue went too far and fell off the table. It flittered and twisted in the air, going underneath the table. She tried not to smile as she slid from her chair, pointing a playfully warning finger at them all.

"No peekin' at mah cards now."

She got on her hands and knees and moved under the table. The card was rather close by, but she used the opportunity to her advantage. Taking the stray playing card in hand, she leaned across Logan's legs. Purposely she brushed her breasts against his jeans, and she could feel him stiffen. She drew back, letting her arms brush over his protected legs. Backing out on hands and knees, she made a little show of climbing back into her chair, giving Logan another little peek at a shadow of red lace and silk under denim, and Remy and Nathan had their own views to enjoy as well. She smiled as she started picking up her cards, all of the men shifting in their seats. Men were so easy.

This was a round that could make or break the game. If Rogue took too many hearts or got the Queen, she'd loose. If Logan didn't take enough, she wouldn't win. Time to turn up the heat. Throughout the round she did little teasing things that come natural to women. She tossed her hair to one side. She leaned her head on one hand and took a deep, slow, breast moving breath. She even reached across the table and took a drink of Logan's beer without asking, giving him a sweet smile and simple "Thanks, sugah."

When it was all said and done, everyone paid up and Rogue raked the money in with a charming little smile. She rose from the table with the grace of a seductress, bestowing them with a sultry little smile. Then turned and sauntered out, swinging her hips, knowing their eyes followed.

Nathan was the first one to say anything. He looked between Logan and Remy a little bewildered.

"What just happened?"

Remy gave the big man a wry, half grin.

"What always happens when you play the Queen of Hearts."

~*~ Fin ~*~

************************************************************************

Author's Note: For anyone who doesn't know how to play Hearts I'll explain. It's a four player game. All the cards are dealt out and the person with the 2 of clubs leads. Everyone must follow suit if they have it. Highest card takes the pile. Pay cards are all the hearts, worth 1 point each, and the Queen of Spades worth 13 points. The goal is to get the lowest score possible. The first person to get 100 points loses. The person with the lowest score wins, the other two players don't technically lose, but they don't get anything for it in betting game either.

Now, there are several rounds in a game, as a winner and a loser aren't decided until one person gets a 100 point score. However, rounds are played in a set of four. In the first round, every player chooses 3 cards from their hand to pass to the person to their left. In the second round, cards are passed to the right. In the third round, cards are passed across the table. And in the fourth round players must keep the cards they are dealt. This is to get the Queen of Spades moving. The Queen of Spades is the highest point card and it is always good to get it out of your hand and into another players. That way you can better choose what card to throw to avoid getting that killer card.

However! There is a trick called "Shooting The Moon". This is when one player has taken all the pay cards, which doesn't gain them any points but instead adds 23 points to every other player's score. It's a good trick to pull, but very difficult. Many times you might end up getting all the hearts and the Queen except for one, which doesn't count as "Shooting the Moon" and so you can really hurt yourself trying it.


End file.
